Beautiful Treasures
by SomedaySomehow
Summary: Harry disappeared right after the final battle, leaving Ginny holding a baby he never knew about. So what happens when the two have a chance meeting in St. Mungo's of all places? This story has been discontinued due to lack of inspiration.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I solemly swear I own none of these characters or places.

Prologue

Ginny Weasley stirred restlessly as she felt a twinge in her stomach. She rested her petite hand on it. Something that felt like butterflies was coming alive in the vicinity of her gut and she ran instantly to the toilet. Her head swam as a wave of vomit racked through her body and she heaved into the bowl. She felt like someone was eating her stomach from the inside. When the mucus had finally stopped pouring from her pink lips she gasped and turned around, resting her head on the ceramic toilet behind her. Her flame red hair making a shocking contrast to it's spotless white appearance. She was used to this, it had been happening for a long time. She knew what it was but couldn't bring herself to admit it to herself. Even after the test had come out positive. As she sat there her hands still clasped over her middle her mind strayed to the one person she wished never to think of again… the person who had caused this morning sickness… Harry Potter.

Ginny and Harry had been together for two years when it happened. He went off to fight the final battle against Lord Voldemort. Gin had sat for days and days waiting for news and what finally reached her had made her heart burst with such happiness she thought it would kill her. Harry was alive and well and Voldemort was gone for good.

Ginny had waited, and waited, and waited. Always expecting Harry to walk through the door and sweep her up in those strong arms of his. Yet he never did. She saw nothing of him and the Wizarding World knew nothing either. For all they could see Harry Potter had disappeared, leaving a devastated lover to pick up the pieces. Over the months Ginny's sadness turned to anger and resentment. He'd promised he was coming back! How could he have done this to her?! He'd claimed he loved her… yet he left without a word?! It didn't add up in Gin's mind and so she was forced to come up with an explanation for herself; he had never loved her… he had been using her.

So there she sat with her head on a toilet. Nursing his memory in her stomach, a baby growing within her. His baby. It had not been conceived deliberately… far from it. But by the time Gin had found out it was too late to do anything about it. She was having Harry Potter's child and there was no way out of it. She couldn't change it and she couldn't fight it either. That baby had done nothing to her and so even thinking of "getting rid of it" was sickening. The little unborn had not asked to be there, so why should Ginny take it's life? So she would have a child and care for it with all her life… She would be the perfect mother. To make up for it's father… That was her mission and she would never waver from it.

not been conceived deliberately… far from it. But by the time Gin had found out it was too late to do anything about it. She was having Harry Potter's child and there was no way out of it. She couldn't change it and she couldn't fight it either. That baby hadn't done anything to her and so even the thought of "getting rid of it" was sickening. The little unborn had not asked to be there… so why should Ginny take it's life? So she would have a child… And care for it with all her life… She would be the perfect mother… To make up for it's father… That was her mission and she would never waver from it.


	2. Chapter One

Part One – Why God Why?

Ginny sat in St.Mungo's waiting room, her beautiful head clasped in her dainty hands. Tears streaming from her eyes like a river. One single thought ran through her devastated mind. _Why her? Why my sweet little angel? _She lifted her face from her hands as she heard hurried footsteps echoing down the hall in which she was sitting in. The worried face of Hermione Weasley came briefly into view before Gin found herself being wrapped in a bear like hug from her best friend. Ginny allowed a fresh wave of sobs to escape onto Hermione's shoulder and into her bushy brown hair. The latter just stood there and allowed the younger girl to get it all out. Stroking her head comfortingly and trying to calm her, "Shhhhh… Shhhhh, Gin she'll be fine… I know she'll be fine…"

"How?" demanded Gin through her sorrow. "How can you know?"

"She has the best healers in the world working on her Gin… She'll be fine."

"Magic can't solve everything Hermione…"

"I know…"

"They say it may be incurable… She's only eight Hermione…"

"She's a fighter… we all know she's a fighter." Hermione said soothingly as she finally released Ginny. Hermione could not quite bring herself to speak the little girl's name. The little girl that had been born to Ginny Weasley eight years beforehand. It had been a difficult birth and as she sat there Hermione's mind flashed momentarily back to it.

"_Come on Gin! Just push!" urged the older girl as she felt her best friend seize up in pain once more and give her hand a painful squeeze._

"_I'm trying!" roared the flustered red haired. She felt like she was trying to squeeze out a watermelon and not a small watermelon to say the least! Gin however did do as she was told. She knew that after nine months this was the last time this child would cause her any pain and she was glad. She gave another push and an excited squeal escaped Hermione's lips._

"_I can see the head! Ginny you're doing amazing!" Gin looked up at her best friend with those chocolate brown orbs of her and gave one final push. Gripping Hermione's hand so hard she was amazed she didn't break her fingers. And then… it was over. A cry burst through the still air of the delivery room and Ginny fell backwards onto the bed. Exhausted from the birth but happy that it was all over. _

"_It's a girl…" Announced the Medi-Witch as she lowered the now bundled in a blanket baby to its tired mother. Ginny stared down at the little piece of perfection she had just bought into the harsh cold world. She was truly beautiful. Hermione gasped as she looked down at the child as well. _

"_What are you going to call her Ginny?" Asked Hermione as she moved to stand behind Ginny so she could get a better view of the infant._

"_How does Rose sound?" Asked the red head as she stroked the soft skin of her daughter's cheek with a thin finger._

"_Rose suits her…" Nodded Hermione… "Hello Rose…"_

Hermione was snapped out of her memory when Ginny shook her lightly on the arm. Ron Weasley, Gin's older brother and Hermione's husband, had finally managed to get way from work and decided to join them in there petrified worrying. "What exactly is wrong with her Gin?" He asked softly as he sat down on the chair the other side of Ginny from Hermione. He took her hand in a comforting grip and waited for Gin to explain.

"They don't know what's wrong with her… She just woke up this morning screaming in agony and thrashing about… She looked like she was having a fit of some sort. It was terrible… I had no clue what to do… It's never happened before. I tried to wake her up but she never opened her eyes… She just kept flailing around…" She broke off for a moment so she could hold back another sob before continuing. "…Then she just stopped. I rushed over and put my hand to her head the way Mum used to do when we were all ill. She was burning up. I had to take my hand off and I saw she'd actually burnt me… look…" She held out her left hand for her brother to inspect and there was indeed a dark red burn running all the way over her palm. Ron drew in a breath of shock but didn't speak as Gin spoke the rest of her story quietly. "… I rushed her in here and before I knew what was happening they'd wheeled her away screaming their heads off for nurses and doctors and even a priest… I haven't heard anything since…" She admitted and buried her head in her hands once more. Ron threw a cautious arm around her shoulders and looked pleadingly over at his beautiful wife. He had no clue what to do with this crying Ginny. He had never been the one for tears. Always leaving for Mum to deal with it. But their Mum wasn't there yet so he'd have to cope some how.

Hermione caught his eyes and the begging look and sighed inwardly. She knew Ron couldn't deal with anybody while they were miserable. He always managed to say the wrong thing. Hermione told him with her eyes to remove his arm and leave it to her. "Would you mind getting us all some coffee Ron?" She inquired to give him an excuse to go away for a bit. Ron hastily nodded and scampered off to go find a machine as quickly as possible, Ginny couldn't help but look up and give a watery laugh.

"Still the same old Ron then?"

"Yeah…" Nodded the older witch with a soft laugh before she drew her attention back to the situation at hand. "Firstly let me see that hand of yours…" Ordered Hermione and Ginny held out her palm. Hermione tapped it lightly with her wand and the burn began to heal slowly. Gin winced as it hurt but then the pain disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"Thanks…" She said with a weak smile.

"Now I bought this book with me…" Smiled Hermione as she withdrew a heavy leather bound book from her bag. _Still the same old Hermione as well… _Ginny found herself thinking as the volume was pressed into her hands. She read the front cover. _Magical Illnesses of the Twenty First Century and Their Cures _Ginny looked up at her with a slightly tilted head.

"You think Rose's illness may be in here?"

"It may well be… You never know…" But she was cut off when a Nurse entered the corridor through the swinging doors. She was rather on the plump side but her face was a kind one. She came scurrying over to Ginny and knelt down in front of her.

"You can go in and see her… but I'm afraid she's slipped into a coma…" With that she ran off. Ginny looked after her with a shocked expression before her words sunk into her brain. Rose was in a coma… Her little angel was in a coma…

Hermione recovered more quickly and grabbed Gin's hand to pull her off the seat. "Come on…" She urged and tugged the dazed young woman down the corridor and through the door leading to Rose's room.

The sight that awaited them was a sorry one. A small girl of only eight years of age lay still in a clinical white room. The sheets pulled up over her thin, petite body and her eyes shut. Ginny sat down heavily unable to stand. Hermione travelled around to the side of Rose's bed and looked upon her. Hermione lifted a hand and stroked a lock of Rose's silky black hair off of her dazzling face and out of the way. The little girl's skin was pale and warm under Hermione's soft fingers. Rose's eyelashes had tangled together and Hermione knew those eyelids hid a pair of emerald orbs that seemed to look straight into your soul. It was quite strange when your saw them for the first time. As Hermione looked upon her another memory flashed through her mind…

_Rose Maria Hermione Weasley was beautiful to say the least. So full of live and love that all the other witches and the wizards at the party couldn't help but stop and look at her. Their eyes glistening as they watched the small girl running around after Fleur and Bill's son Edmund. Her long silky black hair was being picked up by the light wind and whipping behind her as she chased the young boy all around the back garden. Her emerald green eyes were twinkling like jewels when she finally managed to catch him and say in a small but confidant voice. "Tag you're it!" Then she was running again. Rose had so much energy it was amazing to watch. She never stopped. She never needed rest… She seemed to run on a constant power source that never wavered at any point. _

_Her cheeks were bleached slightly pink as she teased Edmund that she was too quick for him. Her adorable face reading exactly how much she was enjoying herself. Upon seeing Edmund finally give up Hermione ran over and scooped her favourite niece into a hug. Rose squirmed a little but Hermione knew she was as usual only playing around. Hermione put Rose back on the floor and looked at her. How she wished for her own children. But her and Ron had yet to conceive. She was so envious of Ginny that she had this little treasure to care for and live with. Ginny came rushing over as well, along with Fleur who snatched up her tired son with a laugh. "She'll be the death of him soon…" Laughed the part veela as she also surveyed Rose with good humour and love._

"_She may well be…" Agreed Ginny as she tackled her daughter lightly and began to tickle her sides mercilessly. The little angel kicked and flailed about as she pleaded with her mother._

"_Please Mummy… Mummy." But Rose was giggling to hard to get anymore out. Ginny stopped and picked her little treasure up. Ginny loved her little girl with all her heart but it hurt sometimes that she looked so much like the Father who had betrayed Ginny all those years ago. With his silky black hair and dancing almond shaped emerald eyes it was almost like he was still there. But parts of Rose's appearance were most definitely Ginny's. Her nose and freckles, her ears and figure. All of it was Ginny's and this made the young mother feel a little better about Rose's hair and eyes. Rose was her's not Harry's. He simply helped Gin get pregnant. Ginny had not bothered to track him down after the birth. She didn't want him to have any part in Rose's life or even know she existed. Then he couldn't hurt her as she had hurt Gin._

_Hermione spotted the dark look that crossed Ginny's face at that moment and knew what she was thinking but didn't speak. She turned to Ron instead. "Maybe it's best if he never knows… Don't you think?"_

"_Yeah he was the one who left… he doesn't deserve to have a woman like Gin or a daughter like Rose…" Agreed her husband readily as he watched his one and only sister cradling the little girl in her thin arms…_

Hermione was once again pulled from her reverie when she realised Gin had finally risen from her seat and was sinking to her knees next to Rose's bed. She watched her lift a hand to Rose's face just as she had done only moments ago and push yet another lock of hair out of the way. Gin played her fingers across the little girls nose. Touching each small freckle gently. Then the tears began to fall again. Her head dropped into her arms as she wept for her little darling…

Meanwhile

Ron Weasley stood patiently as the machine slowly spewed out the coffee. When he had filled three he flicked his eyes around the room he was in. He'd made his way to the Fifth Floor and the visitors Tea Shop to fulfil Hermione's request. He had been glad to escape his crying little sister and thoughts swam worriedly through his mind. _What if Rose doesn't survive? What if she's really ill? Will Gin survive? DON'T EVEN THINK LIKE THAT RONALD WEASLEY! ROSE WILL GET BETTER! Yeah… but what if she doesn't? _Ron felt like there was a war going on in the vicinity of his brain and he tried to push the troubled thoughts to the back of his mind. He couldn't be getting upset himself. He needed to stay strong… for Ginny and Hermione's sake.

Ron turned around when he heard a weirdly familiar voice sound from the other side of the room.

"Ron?" Ron's eyes swivelled to where the voice had come from and had he been holding the cups of coffee at the time he would have most certainly have dropped them. For there standing not a few feet away was Harry Potter. Ron felt his voice catch in his throat. His emotions were half way between anger and shock.

"Harry?" He finally managed to croak, as he looked the young man up and down. Taking in the messy jet black hair and emerald eyes there was now no doubt in the red head's mind that this strange wanderer was indeed Harry James Potter… The man who had put Ginny through hell.

"Yeah… Hey mate."

"You are not my mate…" Spoke Ron through gritted teeth as he tried to restrain the urge to hit Harry hard in the nose for all he put Gin through.

"Look I'm sorry about disappearing ok? I couldn't help it… I needed to clear my head."

"You needed to clear your head for nine years?" Demanded Ron as his fists clenched. How he would have loved to send a few hexes in his old best friend's direction.

"I couldn't look back Ron… not after…"

"Not after what?"

"Not after he was gone… I had to get away…"

"And leave us all to pick up the pieces of your mess? You should have seen Ginny you selfish idiot!"

"Was she really hurt?" Asked Harry worriedly.

"What do you think ay? You tell her you love her and then never come back… You get her…" But Ron stopped himself. He knew Gin had not found Harry after Rose's birth because she had not wanted Harry to have any part in the little girl's life.

"Got her what Ron?"

"Got her… Got her hopes up." Lied Ron as he tried to cover his tracks. Little did he know that he need not have spoken. Over the years of being away Harry had become a skilled wizard with a very good control of legilimens. Harry upon noting the fact Ron had lied dived into his old friends mind and very soon found what he was looking for.

"Holy…" Spoke Harry quietly. He had lost his voice before he had a chance to say the curse word that had crossed her mind. He looked up at Ron his eyes wide with disbelief. "… I got… I got her pregnant?" The raven-haired man managed to stutter through his amazement. Ron looked stricken as he realised the secret was out.

"Yes… yes you did… and she doesn't want you to have anything to do with the child…"

"I have as much right to my kid as she does… I'm it's father."

"Firstly, you sacrificed all right you had to that child when you left us all in the lurch. And second, she is not an it. She is the most beautiful little girl I have ever seen and you will never, I repeat never see her." Ron threatened through gritted teeth.

"Oh really…" And with that a smirk played over his lips and he disapparated. Heading straight for Rose's room. Ron followed quickly and headed him off at the door.

"Harry… you are not going in there!" He roared angrily as he tried to get in his ex best friends way.

Back In The Hospital Room

"_Harry… you are not going in there!"_

The noise had awakened Ginny from her misery and Hermione raced to the door to look out the window. Her bright brown eyes grew in shock as she spotted Ron and none other than Harry Potter. She flicked the lock with her wand. It was a locking charm that could not be broken by anyone but the person who cast it. Hermione had picked it up during her training to be a charm's teacher.

"Keep him… keep him out of here!" Demanded Ginny as she lifted her head.

"Already done…" Nodded Hermione and also drew down the blind in front of the door window so Harry could not see in. Then she turned back to the situation inside the room. Ginny was at that moment gripping hold of her daughters delicate hand.

"Come on baby… please… wake up for Mummy… Rose please wake up!" Ginny pushed a strand of her flame hair over her shoulder and out of the way as she continued to beg with Rose to wake up. "Please… sweetheart… honey… please, please wake up!" But then the door was basically blasted off its hinges by a jet of white light that echoed from Harry's wand. Ron was panting slightly as he rushed in after him.

Ginny stood up and came to stand protectively in front of her unconscious daughter. "Get out of here you slimeball." She spoke through gritted teeth as angry tears began to form in her chocolate eyes.

"Gin… look…" Harry began but he was cut off by Ginny once more.

"Harry… just get out of here! Now!" She roared all of the anger and resentment she had built up over the years burning in her eyes like a fire.

"Not until you let me see my daughter." He spoke as coolly as he could whilst trying to keep his temper down. But the major problem was his breath had caught in his throat. His heart hammering ten times faster than its usual speed. He took in her curvaceous hips and dazzling red hair, her burning brown eyes and adorable freckles. _I thought I was over this! It's been nine bloody years since I saw her and she still has this affect on me?! _He swept her with his emerald orbs. She hadn't changed at all since he left her. Back when she was 18.

Ginny felt his stare and couldn't help but have almost the same thoughts on his appearance as she could tell he was having on her. His hair was as messy as always and an unbidden memory of running her hands through it crept into her mind. His emerald eyes were the complete reflection of those her daughter had hidden at the moment and the look in them made her hold her breath. Those eyes were rash and passionate and Gin quickly tore her eyes away and turned back to her daughter.

Harry dropped his eyes and exhaled the breath he realised he had had caught in his throat. His eyes fell upon the bright white bed and he swallowed. Inside it was the most adorable young child. She had long silky, jet black hair that was splayed all over a spotless pillow. Harry stepped past Ginny and amazingly she did nothing to stop him. She however did watch his eyes as he leant over the unconscious child. His eyes were filled with something that Gin could only name as regret. Regret for not having seen his daughter grow up, regret that he had left Ginny all alone to raise her, regret that he had left Ginny at all. He raised a hand and laid it on the little girl's cheek. He snapped it back as he felt her move slightly beneath his fingers. Rose's fingers began to move slightly and Ginny drew in a gasped breath. Racing to her daughter's side she clasped at her hand once more. "Honey? Honey?" She asked softly into Rose's ear. As her mother's voice reached into the depths of her mind and her father's hand could be felt holding hers Rose's eyes fluttered open. Revealing the emerald orbs she had been blessed with. Ginny heard Harry breath in out of shock as his own eyes stared back at him.

Rose looked up at the man leant over her and locked her eyes with hers. Except from what she could see she was simply looking into her own eyes. But in somebody else's face. She felt her mother squeezing her hand and she turned to look at her. "Mummy…" She croaked and then coughed. Her voice coming out stronger. "Mummy who is he?" She asked looking from Ginny to Harry in puzzlement. "And why does he look like me?"

"Roes, honey… this is your father…"

"But… but you said Daddy was dead?" She asked confused beyond her wildest dreams.

"YOU TOLD HER I WAS DEAD!" Demanded Harry so loudly that he caused Rose to almost jump out of her own skin. He looked down at her with a 'sorry' expression before turning his now blazing green eyes on Ginny.

"Well what else was I meant to tell her when she asked? Telling her you were dead was the only way…"

"Why was it the only way?"

"Because it would hurt her less than telling her the truth!"

"Which is?"

"THAT YOU DESERTED US!" Ginny roared and Rose looked alarmed. She had never heard her mother scream like that before. Her emerald orbs opened in fear and she gripped Gin's hand harder while extracting her other from this strange mans strong grip. Rose was now seriously worried.

"I am so sorry for leaving Gin… but I had to…"

"Why Harry? Why did you have to leave?"

"Because… because I wasn't sure if… if I could live for much longer…"


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Jk Rowlings great creation! I am simply having some fun with her amazing characters and such like

Part Two — Forgive and Forget?

_"Because… because I wasn't sure if… if I could live for much longer…"_

The room fell into an eerie shocked silence at Harry's declaration. Rose could almost feel the tension in the confined space and if she had been holding a knife she was sure she could have cut the atmosphere with it. Rose looked up at her mother trying desperately to read Ginny's expression. In her honey orbs there still burned the signs of nine years of rejection but resting on her mouth there was the slightest trace of wonderment. Rose knew her mother better than anyone else and knew that there was something troubling the red haired beauty. So she did the only thing she knew how to and clung onto her mummy's hand as comfortingly as possible.

Feeling Rose's grip tighten on her hand Gin snapped back into the moment. Her mind had been buzzing with a thousand questions but the one that dropped from her mouth and into the world was. "Wha… what do you mean you couldn't live for much longer?"

"I mean exactly what I said Gin…" He spoke softly. The time of silence had helped him regain control of his rage and now he wanted to discuss this calmly. For Rose's sake as much as his and Ginny's. Ginny had noted the use of her old nickname and couldn't help but like the way it formed on his lips. And the way it sounded in that voice. But she pushed all thoughts of that nature to the back of her mind.

"You mean you thought you were going to die?"

"To put it bluntly… yes."

"You thought you were going to die and so you didn't come home where there were people who could have helped you!" She demanded her voice rising yet again. She had nine years of rejection to come to terms with and his explanation had simply managed to make her feel better.

"I didn't want to put you through it!"

"So you just left without a word! No letter?! Not even a word of where you had gone or if you were ever going to come back?! YOU LEFT US HARRY!"

"DO YOU REALLY THINK I WANTED TO!?" He screamed. But then noticing the look on Hermione's, Ron's and Rose's face he took a deep breath and continued from between gritted teeth. "I would have given anything… anything to come back… but I couldn't… I just couldn't… I couldn't let you watch me die…" He trailed off his voice mirroring the regret in his emerald orbs.

"But I would have done… I would have sat there and held your hand…" She admitted as she stared back into those blazing eyes, her brown ones alight as well. 

"I know you would have done Gin… and that's why I left. You had to get on with your life. You couldn't put in on hold while I slipped further and further away from the land of the living. All the time a vegetable."

"But… but why?" She asked searching his face for any signs that he was lying, making it up.

"Because of what I did… to get rid of Voldemort once and for all…"

"Which was?"

"I used every ounce of strength in mind body but also my soul… After the battle I looked fine but inside I was empty. My soul was no longer there. I couldn't feel love or anything. But I could still think. It was like what would happen when put through the Dementor's kiss. My soul was filled with love for all the people that I knew were in danger because of me and Voldemort couldn't take it… my love killed him ultimately." He recapped his face showing the obvious signs of annoyance at having to explain everything again.

"Then how come you're here now? I thought you said you were going to die…"

"I was… according to all the healers the ministry assigned. I was a hopeless case. They decided to just let me die in peace. So I sat there, soulless, for months and months. I was meant to be dead but for some reason my heart would not stop beating. My body refused to shut down no matter what I did to it."

"I still don't understand how you're here then. Sorry Harry it just doesn't make sense. You're soul can't just grow back. You should still be an empty shell."

"No a soul can not re-grow like bones or muscles. But if something jogs the body it once belonged to the soul can make its way back to the owner…" He explained. "… One more healer decided to use me as a test subject. His name was Dr. Gonsasly. He showed me pictures of Ron and Hermione from there wedding…" He said looking over at the couple standing gaping at him from across the room. "He showed me one of Tonks and Lupin…" He trailed off not wanting to mention that the one that had worked in the end had been Ginny herself. "And after a while I began to feel again. I began to be human again. That was a few years ago. The reason I'm here today was I have to come for check-ups for the next six years."

"Oh…" Spoke Ginny from where she sat next to her daughter's bed. She had no clue what else to say and she looked away from his penetrating green gaze that seemed to be boring into her eyes like a power drill. She couldn't think of anyway that she could answer him. She had become so used to hating him and then he comes in and blows it all away in a moment. She almost believed that she should hate him on the principle that he had made her stop hating him.

It was Rose that spoke up first once she sensed her mother's hesitation. "Does this mean Daddy is coming back Mummy?"

"No sweetheart…" Soothed Ginny. "I'm sure Harry has a whole new life now that he doesn't want disturbed by me and you…"

"Actually Gin…" He began.

"Actually nothing Harry Potter. We've been quite fine for the past eight years all on our own. We don't need you coming in and meddling with our lives."

"Ginerva." He said warningly using her full name to emphasize the words that would topple from his lips next. "I will see my daughter and there is absolutely nothing that you can do to stop me."

"Oh really?" She demanded as her hand twitched slightly towards her wand. Hermione noticing this quickly pocketed it along with her own and glanced nervously at Ron, wondering if they should leave. Catching his eye he shook his head. It was probably not smart to leave them alone with each other and Rose. Ron was terrified for the little girl lying so quietly in the bed. Clinging to her mother's hand like a lifeline and a comfort. He knew that Rose hated fighting of any kind. She had always covered her ears and ran out of the room screaming if she heard him and Hermione having even a small tiff. It obviously unsettled her because she was so used to everyone smiling nicely and wrapping her up in bubble wrap from the outside world.

Ginny noticed her daughters discomfort at the same moment as Ron did and let her temper drop slightly. She had no wish to scare Rose by suddenly allowing her to see what the world was really like so she took a deep breath and continued through her gritted teeth. "Harry, we will discuss this another time. At the moment _my_ daughter is trying to recover from a health scare. It would appreciate it if you would leave now." She glared at him straight in the eye as she continued to ignore that wriggling feeling in the very pit of her stomach. Gin told herself to get a grip Harry had left her and she was not going to give him the option to hurt her again. Even if he had explained himself.

"Rose do you want me to leave?" Harry asked the little girl pointedly locking his emerald orbs with the young girl's.

"I just want everyone to stop fighting…" She said simply in a small scared voice. Ron wandered around to the top of her bed and placed a protective arm around the now quivering little girl. She was so small, so innocent and so easy to harm it was incredible.

"Hey Gin maybe you and Harry should talk about this outside?" Asked Hermione trying her best to appease the situation for everyone. She glanced over at her husband and he gave a nod to show his agreement.

"Yeah, you two have things to discuss… We'll watch Rose for a bit." Spoke the lanky red head. Ginny looked at him with astonishment. A moment ago he had been stopping Harry coming into the room and now he was asking Gin to talk to him? Sometimes she really didn't get her brother. He made no sense a lot of the time and Ginny had grown to live with this. But what he was suggesting at that moment was complete lunacy. She turned to Harry and the word no formed on her pink lips but before it could slip from her tongue she stopped herself. There was something in his eyes that she remembered from all those years ago. A look that she used to melt under. So intense and almost pleading that it made her go weak at the knees years before. Under that stare she was powerless, which was why she found herself motioning him to follow her out the room.

He greatfully followed her. Watching the gentle swish of her curved hips as he did. Harry's mind flicked back to a day at the lake, which had remained fresh in his memory from the moment he had first entered the room.

The warm breeze flowed softly around the two of them as he slid an arm possessively around her waist and dropped a loving kiss on her forehead. It was feather light but the affection and love behind it was so deep it was hard to imagine. She was the only person that completed him. The missing piece he'd been looking for for so long. It simply amazed him that he had taken so long to realise just exactly what he wanted.

He felt her shift slightly and her eyelids fluttered close as she slumped against him. Harry gave a short laugh and moved around so her head could rest in his lap. He rested a hand on the top of her sleeping head and ran it softly through the silky mass of her hair. So smooth, so like the fire that burned in his heart whenever he as much as looked at her. He never wanted to leave her but as he sat there under the tree they had chosen together he realised he would have to in the end. He was a threat to her. Harry pushed the thought from his head. He was there now; she was safe, peaceful and dreaming. And she was his. For that moment in time the goddess nestled so comfortable in his lap was truly his…

Harry snapped out of his reverie and remembered where he was instantly. Ginny was leaning temptingly against the wall behind her. Twirling a lock of that hair around her finger as she waited for him to speak. The work of a skilled tease. All conscious thought rushed from the raven's head as it watched it wrap around that slender, pale finger. His eyes once again traced her curves. He hadn't seen her for nine years and now he realised why he had never forgotten her, stopped loving her. Nine years with only her image and now there she was. Standing there in the flesh, and he couldn't touch her. He felt a stab in his chest as the thought hit him. She wasn't his anymore. Gin was angry and hurt. He had lost her the moment he didn't come back. The thought ran through his mind like a plague and only a few words could form on his lips as he stared deep into the honey orbs that felt like port keys. Drawing him nearer. He fought himself to stay at the other side of the corridor as he spoke. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough Harry, I was told you were alive and well."

"Who told you that?"

"I got a letter from Colin."

"Colin? As in Colin Creevey?"

"Yes, he's been an amazing friend over the years… almost like a dad to Rose." Harry winced at the look on her face and the way she spit the word Dad at him.

"And he told you I was well? Well sorry to say but he was lying to you." He said in a voice that was so deadpan it was almost scary. He knew that losing his temper again would not be the answer. He stayed silent for a moment and let her absorb the information. Her flame hair was hanging around her shoulders, being picked up gracefully by the light breeze that was running through the corridor. Harry sucked in his breath once more. It was taking so much self-restraint to not grab hold of her and kiss her until he died in ecstasy. Come on Potter! She's so over you! You should be able to control yourself around a girl that's never going to love you again! He ordered himself but her appearance was working like a rubber. Erasing the thoughts of control from his mind. He took a step nearer her and instantly came to a realisation that the corridor was a lot thinner than he had taken notice. He heard Ginny's breath catch in his throat.

"I trust Colin, why would he lie to me?" She demanded looking him in the eye with such blazing eyes he almost felt warmed by them.

"I don't know Gin, maybe he thought he was telling the truth, only one person saw me after the battle and that was Dr. Gonsasly and the healers. But they weren't allowed to divulge any information." He said and the faintest smile flicked across his face as he watched her trying to make out whether he was simply making excuses or if he was telling the truth. The proximity that he was at with her wasn't helping Ginny's mind at all. Her brain was screaming at her to get control and move away but the wisps of his breath that reached her were so tempting. Ginerva Molly Weasley get hold of yourself! She thought to herself angrily. He may have given you an explanation… But he still left you, remember he still left you! She tried to work this thought over and over again in her head. Ginny had never been one to forgive when she didn't want to. And she so didn't want to forgive Harry. But her heart was having a conflict with her head.

Heart: You still love him! Why are you just standing there! Forgive him then look forward to the kiss and make up!

Head: He left her remember? He made your life a living hell.

Heart: It wasn't that bad… at least I had Rose!

Head: He never came back!

Heart: He's here now!

Head: You're impossible! We're better off without him!

Heart: Oh shut up you un-romantic dolt! She needs him! 

Head: How does she need him? She's been fine on her own for the past nine years?

Heart: Yeah… But has she ever stopped thinking about him?

Head: Well no… But now she's got nothing to wonder about she can let him go!

Heart: What if she doesn't want to let him go!

And thus went her conflicting emotions as she noted him taking another baby step nearer her. They were almost touching now and she knew she had to make a decision. Let him back in and risk getting hurt once more. Or turn and walk away. Think! She demanded of herself as she looked up at him. Quickly wrenching her eyes away from his emerald depths before she was lost once again.

Ginny took a step sideways. "Maybe, maybe we should go back in…" She said in a small voice as she avoided looking at him like she would avoid a cold or the flu.

"Will you let me see Rose?" He asked as he sighed at the way she was glancing everywhere but at him.

"I have to now don't I…"

"Pretty much…"

"Then why did you bother to ask?" She said irately as she turned on her heel and stormed back into the room. If it were the last thing she did she would get Harry Potter out of her head. Once and for all…


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Lalalala I own nothing once more, I'd be very rich if I did

Chapter Three: Memories and Thought

Hermione Weasley was a woman of many talents. One of these talents was the ability to wrap her husband around her little finger. "Please Ron… it'll only be one drink, just find out what his intentions are."

"No Hermione, I refuse to take the man that tore my little sister's heart in two out for a drink."

"What of it meant saving her from having it down again?" She spoke looking into his blue eyes imploringly. She smiled as she saw the words click into place in his mind and his shoulders sagged in defeat. Ever since Harry and Ginny had left the room a few minutes ago Hermione had been begging him to take Harry out for a drink and suss out what he wanted from the beautiful red head that was Ginny Weasley.

"All right… All right I'll do it… But you owe me big time," He said in a flat tone. Ron knew he could never argue with his wife and win. She had power over him and it would be his down fall all the time. His mind flicked back over the final battle that had taken place at Hogwarts.

Hermione was trapped by about five of Lord Voldemort's ranks and a horde of Dementors. Her face a picture of fear, horror and desperation as her worst memories played before her eyes. Ron felt his heart retch with terror and his strength appeared to be reborn in his chest. He had loved Hermione since their sixth year; she wasn't going to get the chance to die before he told her so.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" He screamed in such a roar it was terrifying. His patronus shot from his wand in a blinding white light that illuminated the battlefield like floodlights. The animal rounded up the dementors with such force they disappeared to find some other prey. Now there was just the problem of the DE's.

Casting hex after hex, driven by love and anger they fell. Ron didn't think as the sky filled with flashes of light and colour. The night was no longer dark as Ron's undying devotion to his companion worked through defences. Love will save us is what people always say and in that instance it was right. Simply working on one thought that he loved Hermione with all his heart and soul saved her from almost certain death.

When all the DE's were bound and being carted off by Order members to be dumped outside the Ministry later Ron ran to the very shaken Hermione. He had no clue where Harry and Ginny had gone. They were nowhere to be seen in the blood bath. As the tall red head reached the side of the young woman he held so dear he dropped to his knees.

She was out cold and Ron leant in to check she was still breathing. Finding that she was his breath became less hard to take. His heart stopped hammering so hard in his chest. As long as she was alive he could live. He picked her limp body up into his arms and began to rock her back and forth like he would a young child. His arms tight around her as he whispered in her ear. "Please wake up 'Mione. Please open those gorgeous eyes for me. Please I can't live without you. Please 'Mione."

It was then that he heard the croak. "How many times have I told you not to call me that Ronald Weasley?" Ron looked down at her and saw that her soft hazel depths were open and looking him straight in the eye. He could tell she was smiling without even having to look at her mouth. It was in her eyes.

"Hermione!" He cried in happiness and hugged her even tighter. Almost toppling over backwards into the wet and muddy ground. "I'm so glad you're awake."

"Why?" She asked though she was already pretty sure that she knew the answer.

"Because I love you." He said in a husky tone that made her shiver. "Because I love you so damn much it would kill me if you weren't there anymore."

Ron snapped back to the present as the door was pushed open. He noticed the change immediately. His sister looked flushed, almost scared. He flicked his eyes to Harry and found almost the same expression on his face. The green of his eyes was a touch darker, the frown on his mouth a little two confused. Ron wasn't going to let him come back and hurt his Ginny again. He could only guess at what had taken place in the corridor but he knew that it was something that would need to be stomped on as soon as was humanly possible for Gin's sanity and the continued safety of her heart.

_I almost kissed Harry Potter!_ Thought Ginny as she crossed the room to stand by her daughter's bedside once more. _He's hurt me so badly! How am I still not over him?_ Her head was once again working over time as she tried to bring some rationality to the situation. _He hasn't given me enough of an explanation for me to trust him again… It can't have taken nine years to wake up properly? No there's got to be something else that he's hiding and until he tells me what it is I'm not going to make any decisions that could hurt my daughter or me!_ She was grateful that away from the corridor it was a lot easier to think with reason. Without his tempting breath on her neck her mind could focus. But oh he had felt so good so near her. _NO WEASLEY BAD THOUGHT!_ She screamed in her mind shaking her head as if hoping to dislodge the thought. But it stayed in the back of her head, like an annoying niggling ache.

"So is it all sorted?" Asked Hermione, her voice cutting through Ginny's contemplation.

"Yeah… Harry can see Rose maybe once a month."

"I'll want to see her more than that Gin." Stated Harry as if his word was law.

"Well I am busy most of the time Harry so once a month is probably all I can fit in."

"Oh really." He said his temper flaring once more. He turned to Rose sharply and the look on her face was one of fear. "What do you want Rose?" He asked for not the first time that afternoon. The answer he got was the same as earlier though something this time was different. Something was very very different.

"I JUST WANT EVERYONE TO STOP FIGHTING!" She cried in a voice that was strangely powerful for such a small girl. But it was not the voice that got the occupants of the room scared. It was the fire. All around the room flames were flying, fires flickering and dancing. Furniture began to catch alight as the heat raised.

Ginny looked to her daughter to check if she was all right and gasped. Her daughter's emerald eyes were not eyes anymore. They were a pure white and each had a small flame flickering in them. Ginny felt herself faint and the last thing she was aware of was a soothing pair of strong arm clasping her up and against a firm body.

Harry was so glad of his seeker reflexes as he caught Gin just before she hit the ground. He pulled her tightly against his chest and looked to his two ex-friends. "Put the fires out." He spoke in a tone that made them follow his command. Both drawing their wands they began work. Soon all the fires had been put out and Harry watched Rose flop backwards onto her pillow. Her eyes wide with horror. Medi-wizards and healers were running in. Examining her. Still Ginny lay unconscious in his arms. He tried to ignore the thing stirring down below. He carried her from the room ignoring the glare he was receiving from Ron.

He could have placed her down on one of the chairs but instead opted to sit down and let her rest on his lap instead. The warmth of her body was spreading over him like the wild fire that had been raging in the room he had just exited. Even when she was limp and unconscious she still held a power over him that no other woman ever would. While he waited for her to stir his mind flicked over the years when he had been forced to stay away from her. For her own safety and for his own hearts desire to see her happy.

Harry grinned as his mind flicked over all the lovely times he had spent at the Burrow and more importantly all the lovely times he had spent in Ginny's welcoming arms. He had a shady memory of the night that they had become one. She'd been so gentle, so caring as he felt himself explode with longing and desire for her. She was the refreshing cool against his heat. The calm against his unyielding passion. They had made the perfect pair, both of them giving their hearts and souls away to the person they believed they would wake up next to every morning.

How that had all changed. Every time Harry thought of little Ginny Weasley his heart stabbed painfully. He had come to the realisation that she would not be little anymore and she was most probably completely over him. He got up and began to pace the room his mind rampaging with memories of the girl he had cherished, the woman he had loved, and the passion he had lost. Every memory was like a shadow now. His soul still trying to nestle more securely into his body. He was raking up stuff that it wasn't ready to share yet, that it wouldn't be ready to share for many years. But Harry wanted so desperately to remember it all. Every touch, every smell, every kiss, every scrape of skin against his own. He wanted her presence back. He wanted her back, even if only in his memories. At least there she was his and only his. Five years and he was still as hopelessly in love with Ginny Weasley as he was at 18.

Harry was awoken from his reverie as the semi-conscious Ginny Weasley stirred in his lap. Still not quite with it she shifted to make herself more comfortable. Unfortunately for Harry this meant slotting her bum on top of his crutch and giving a little wriggle at the same time. _Oh god!_ He thought as he felt himself stiffen. This was not the right time to let that pop out! Also where her head had landed was not helping.

She had somehow managed to nestle it into the crock of his neck. Her warm breath cascading over his neck and he knew that had he not been sitting his knees would have given way. It was quite a funny sight really. The-Boy-Who-Triumphed being tortured by a small young woman that wasn't even fully awake and didn't even need to use a wand.

Ginny was very slowly coming around and she soon managed to open her eyes properly. The first thing she saw was a very strong looking neck. Then the feeling in her body began to return. Someone's body heat was warming her through and through. It was the incessant pushing of something against her bum that brought her to her senses and made her look up at whose lap she was so comfortably nestled. Seeing a head of messy black hair and shining emerald eyes she leapt up and smoothed out her clothes. Her face bore the resemblance of a frightened animal as she spun on her heel and wrenched the door to her daughter's hospital room back open and disappeared inside.

Harry simply sat there for a moment as he tried to calm his body down. He missed the heat from her body. It had made him feel whole once more, as if he had really come home. He let out a loud groan of frustration. The noise bouncing off the walls of the silent corridor and reverberating back to him. This was not good. She was honey and he was most definitely still a bee. He wanted to hold her again, feel her close and smell the glorious scent of her hair. Let her breath wisp over his neck and make his spine tingle. Overall he just wanted Ginny Weasley again.

Ginny looked down at her once again sleeping little girl. Her eyes misting once more with tears as Rose shifted around on her pillows awkwardly. The heat radiating from her body making it hard for her to settle. "What's wrong with her?" She asked of the Healer that was standing on the other side of the bed.

"There is nothing wrong with her… Quite the opposite."

"What do you mean?"

"She appears to be stronger in health than most girls of her age. Almost as if something is feeding her extra strength and life."

"What caused the fire? And her eyes?"

"That we can only guess… Magic is a very powerful thing, maybe she simply lost control for a moment."

"But she's only eight… She doesn't even own a wand yet." Explained Ginny in disbelief as she took the petite girl's hand in her own. By then Harry had re-entered the room. Gin couldn't help but flip her honey orbs over his body to check that there were no signs of what he had obviously been feeling in the corridor. She was glad to note that it had died down.

"What's going on?" He asked in a voice that made her shiver slightly though she did her best to ignore it.

"No one knows Mr Potter, you're daughter shall recover sooner this time and should stir within the next half hour at the most." Spoke the Healer before he exited the room and left Ron, Hermione, Harry and a very perplexed Ginny with their thoughts.

Ginny's head was spinning at the casual way the Healer had called Rose Harry's daughter. Gin couldn't think of her little girl like that yet. She was all hers. Rose like that for eight years they had got into the swing of things. Rose looked on Ginny as her only parent. She had never really questioned why Ginny never spoke of her dead father.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Ron looking down at her. His blue eyes filled with pity and care. "She'll be all right Gin. You heard the Healer, maybe this was simply a one off little virus that has cleared."

"Yeah maybe…" Spoke the beautiful red head before she turned back to her child.

---------------------- ---------------------------------------- ---------

A week later and Rose was allowed to come home. Ginny emerged outside of St.Mungo's Hospital. Rose was hanging hard to her hand as she was led along the winding roads of London to a place where it would be safe for Gin to apparate them home. Her head was swimming with relief at finally being able to leave the place. She had barely slept and the strain was evident in her honey orbs. Black circles hung underneath them and her walk was laboured as she reached the deserted alley.

She picked the small lathe form of her offspring up into her arms and centred her mind on the three D's. Feeling that ever so awful sensation of being sucked through a tube. Ginny opened her eyes in relief as she made it to her destination. A house very near the Burrow. As in it was basically next-door.

Bill Weasley had built the cottage with his own hands and was immensely proud of it. He lived there with his gorgeous wife Fleur and their son, two twin daughters and splattering of chickens. But when Ginny fell pregnant he instantly used magic to add two extra bedrooms, insisting the young woman move in with him and his family. Fleur was more than happy to welcome the youngest Weasley claiming to want another girl to gossip with. Gin having no other option but to stay in the already very crowded Burrow had accepted immediately.

Ever since Rose had been born Gin had never thought to move out of the home she now shared with her brother and his family. It was a perfect situation. There was always someone around to look after the children and the washing up was never an issue. Ginny cooked, Fleur cleaned and Bill kept up the maintenance of the place. Everything had a perfect pattern. _And Harry Potter is not going to swan in and change all that!_ Thought Ginny as she placed her daughter down on the floor and watched her scamper off excitedly to find Edmund or the twins. Rose loved companionship and it was terribly hard to pull her away from people when she didn't want to be.

Ginny sat down heavily on a chair as the tiredness that she had been ignoring swept over her. The next thing she knew she spotted a cup of coffee in front of her. She looked up to find the smiling face of Fleur Weasley looking down at her. Gin tried to smile back but found herself too exhausted to even do that. She took the mug in a shaking hand and took a sip.

"You should get some sleep…"

"I know…" Replied Ginny.

"Why don't you then?"

"I can't stop thinking…"

"About Harry?" Asked Fleur suddenly her bright blue eyes sweeping over Ginny in a way that appeared as if she could see right through her. Gin was about to protest before she realised it was pointless. Fleur had always been good at telling when she was lying after they'd lived together for so long. She was the one of the only two people that the small red head found it impossible to deceive. The other was Hermione Weasley.

"Yeah… I don't know why though…"

"You're probably just resurfacing all the feelings you used to have for him. But that's all it is most likely. Just unfinished business that is making you want answers. Making you want to be with him simply so you can get what you want… Why he left."

"But he's explained that already."

"Yes I heard… But you're still not sure it took nine years to return him to health right?" Gin looked at her in surprise. Astonished that the veela had answered her worries and fears so plainly. With an explanation that was so simple to figure out Gin was amazed she hadn't done so herself.

"No… No I don't think it took that long… He's been up to something, and until I know what I can't let go can I? I'll always wonder…"

"So ask him." Said Fleur in a voice that spoke more than she had. It was thick with care but also sternness. The white blonde young woman hated to see her sister in law in such pain and confusion. It hurt her. So she and Hermione would work together to take it away once more. The situation had to be sorted. Sooner rather than later…


	5. Sorry AN

I am discontinuing this story because I merely cannot find the muse to write anymore HP fanfiction… If anyone wishes to take the story idea and send it their own way then please leave a review on this chapter just so I know.


End file.
